


Monday: the shittiest day of the week

by That_Pure_Power



Series: A week into the life of SouMako during the holidays [3]
Category: Date A Live, Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, soumako relationship, ugg mondays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Pure_Power/pseuds/That_Pure_Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the shortest horror story in the world; Mondays.</p><p>But Sousuke plans something to make it a better Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday: the shittiest day of the week

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the next installment of this series!

-Beep Beep Beep-

Sousuke’s phone went off as an alarm. 7:45 am. He groans, and reluctantly leaves the sanctuary that is his and Makoto’s bed.

He gets ready for a part time job in the city. Despite the fact that his father is financially helping Sousuke, He feels like he needs to be independent.

 

-Beep Beep Beep-

Just 15 minutes later, Makoto stirs, he is working at the swim club near his campus as an assistant teacher for the summer. 

 

He gets up and does all the mundane things in life, without anything special.

 

 

"Mako?" 

"Yes, Sou?"  
  
"I'm heading out in 10, coming?"

"Yeah, i'm just changing."

 

Makoto gets his jammers and his coaches jacket and swimming top on. He heads out to the kitchen where he is surprised by a little special someone, and a little setup in the dining room.

 

"Tachibana Makoto" Sousuke says, trembling in his knees. "I just wanted to say, Happy 3rd anniversary" 

 

Overwhelmed by happiness, Makoto drops everything, sprints towards Sousuke and kisses him, with a passion that you thought you only saw in romance films.

He sobs, but not due to sadness. His tears glisten against his soft, rosy cheeks. "Happy anniversary Sou." "I love you so much" Makoto said, in between sobbing and kissing.

 

eventually they break the kisses, to eat breakfast that Sousuke prepared.

On the table were 2 glasses of coffee, imported from Brazil. the fresh aroma wavered throughout the room. A stack of pancakes, with a large basin of maple syrup. Fresh from Canada. It seemed like a simple set up. But Sousuke had way more up his sleeve.

 

Eventually though, both men had to leave for work. Reluctantly, the pair head out and start their day in the outside world.

 

After Makoto finishes his third class of the day, it's 2:30 in the afternoon. Worn out by the enthusiastic children. But Makoto thought in his head  _They are having so much fun, I'll make sure I never forget why I wanted to teach swimming._

Makoto then packs the equipment away and leaves the swimming pool.

"Mako-chan!" a pair of voices squeal.

 

Makoto turns around and sees Nagisa and Gou. Holding flowers and chocolates.

"Here!" Nagisa exclaims, "Give these to Sou-chan!"

Gou added "have a wonderful day Makoto-senpai! Remember to show off your divine back muscles to me-I mean him, more often. It's a work of art"

Flustered. Gou turns away, furiously blushing a deep shade of red.

"Don't mind her Mako-chan, she's just happy for you!"

Makoto gives both Nagisa and Gou a massive hug, squeezing the two without knowing it. 

"Makoto! stop, it's t-too t-tight!" the squeezed yell.

The green gentle giant then relaxes his hold, and soon lets go.

"Thank you, you two."

 

 

Sousuke is still at his job, finishing in half an hour, anxious about Makoto.  _I can't concentrate anymore, I want to see him so bad, Fuck Mondays, work and all._

He thinks about those green eyes, sparkling. That signature smile, lighting up the world. All of a sudden, his boss allows him to leave for the day. 

 

"Yamazaki!, go home, I know what your doing, and you need the day or 2 off."

 

The raven haired man bows to say thanks and rushes out of the office.

he opens his phone and texts the green eyed man.

[ Hey Mako, see you at home, gonna get changed ] 

 

Makoto replied [ i'm waiting ] 

 

 

Excited. Sousuke pulls out of the driveway, making the trip back home.

 

He finally gets home, it's dark but warm.  _I wonder what Makoto wants to do?_ he questions in his head.

He finds a note

 

Sou

 

Come to the bathroom. enter with nothing on. Let's have some... Fun."

 

Mako 

 

Just reading that note made Sousuke all hard and turned on.

 

 

Walking in the bathroom. He notices a empty box of candles. 

"Sou" Makoto says in his most breathy, sexy voice.

 

Makoto was in the middle of the room, no lights except the hundreds of candles. 

 

"Happy Anniversary" he says, holding his arms wide to let the taller man in.

Their lips collide, open access to the other one's mouth. Their tongues were ecstatic, swerving around, feeling each other and enjoying the scenery.

Sousuke puts his hands on Makoto's ass, and pulls him closer, Simultaneously, Makoto wraps his arms around sousuke's back. feeling every crevice, every muscle, glorifying Sousuke.

 

Makoto starts humping, writhing in pleasure from the two cocks rubbing against each other. He starts to lower himself down, approaching a juicy nipple to suck on.

Sousuke groans, as Makoto kisses his nipples, which are rock hard and sensitive.

 

Slowly, Makoto moves down to sousuke's dick. A masterpiece of a dick. Puts his lips on the tip, and pushes his way down. Sousuke arches back, waves of pleasure emanating from his penis. Not wanting to miss out on all the sucking, Sousuke returns the favor. Both men are hungry, wanting each other. Sucking hard and deep. Makoto decided to suck Sousuke's balls for a while, and feels Sousuke twitch.

 

Makoto gets the bottle of lube, conveniently located within an arm's reach of him. Getting prepped for the next stage. Sousuke, hungry for lust, turns makoto over and rims the green eyed man's ass. It's a weird thing to do, Sousuke thinks, but doesn't say anything when he feels makoto, oozing pre cum out of his cock. Sousuke then holds Makoto's cock, and starts stroking it, while rimming. 

 

"Uhh"

 

"Mako, wait. Sousuke says." 

let me get some condoms. don't hold out on me just yet.

 

Sousuke slips out. 

 

Makoto hears a thud, rushes out and finds Sousuke missing.

 

but there's a note.

 

Tachibana Makoto.

 

I told you to leave him.

another person and I agree.

 

I doubt you will see him again.

 

\- Tokisaki Kurumi

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> heheh, cliffhanger at the end of a steamy story.  
> part 2 coming soon!  
> P.S I rewatched season 1 of Date A Live, that's where I got some inspiration from. But the characters that will be in the next part, won't have their angels or any powers. They are just like mafia type people. (mostly)
> 
> Feel free to suggest ideas for the next coming days!
> 
> I struggled with this one, so any idea for future stories will be appreciated!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this series!


End file.
